


Bastard

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy. Spike. Smut.<br/>Season 4 implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastard

Buffy grabbed Spike, threw him to the floor and descended upon him with a savagery that bested the worst the blond vampire had ever been. Her tongue plunged into his mouth, violently sweeping his into a kiss to end all kisses. Her nails scratched down her shirt, ripping right through the material and leaving welts in his skin. She rubbed her clothed mound against his pelvis, grinding down on his hard erection beneath his jeans. 

Half-an-instant later, he was surrounded by her. She burned him completely, searing him to the core. Hard and fast she rode him, her body slamming down upon him, bruising him with her brutality. Her mouth ripped from his to attack his neck, her blunt teeth piercing his sensitive skin. He screamed out in pleasure, his hips arching off the ground, as he exploded inside of her hot depths. 

She growled loudly in his ear as she climaxed herself. "Bastard." Her body quaked around him, her breaths coming in short, harsh pants. She collapsed upon him, not moving for several moments. 

Suddenly, she was kissing him feverishly again, sucking his tongue into her mouth. He moaned in agonizing pleasure. He was ready for more. 

Then she was gone and he was alone on the grass in the cemetery, wondering what the bloody hell just happened. 

And he wondered if he could get it to happen again. 

 

End


End file.
